


The Five Times Rey Saw Finn Wear Something of Poe's

by queenallyababwa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Developing Relationship, Dog BB-8, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenallyababwa/pseuds/queenallyababwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And The One Time She Saw Poe Wear Something of Finn's </p><p>Rey watches, almost in the background, as her roommate and coworker start dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Rey Saw Finn Wear Something of Poe's

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this might have been done before because stormpilot practically lends itself to a five plus one clothes fic. Oh well. This is just my interpretation. Hope you enjoy~

I.  
Neither Rey or Finn were party people. On typical Friday nights, they usually were both at home, or out to dinner, or doing something kinda quiet-ish to end their hectic work week. But they really couldn't avoid a party being thrown in Rey's honor, now could they? She had completed her first month working at the base and this "shindig" was supposed to be like an official initiation.

"One of us! One of us!" Snap, who had been in the break room when Jesskia approached her with the invite, had chanted, and Rey blushed at the attention.

"I don't know," Rey had awkwardly tried to avoid Jessika's eyes. "You don't have to go through all of that trouble for me."

"Nonsense!" Jessika had shot her down, waving her hand. "It's a tradition. Look, it's nothing huge, just the guys here and their girlfriends and boyfriends. Just stop by my place around six, okay? You can bring Finn, if he wants to come over too."

She had winked at Rey and Rey had given in.  
So six-o'clock-ish found them at Jessika's house, a little townhouse not far from the base, with a case of beer and a bag of chips in hand. Jessika greeted them, beaming, and looking, like, amazingly beautiful out of her often greasy work uniform. Rey was a little floored seeing her coworker in a dress. She momentarily got over it to be welcomed inside and go inside the living room.

The rest of her coworkers are situated in the living room for the most part, but some have meandered over and outdoors to the small, patchy patio and lawn that Rey could see through sliding glass doors. Like Jessika, it was weird seeing everyone not wearing jumpsuits and covered in oil and filth from working on planes all day. Freshly showered and in casual jeans and button downs, they looked a little unrecognizable. Except for Poe Dameron whom Rey always saw leaving the base with the light brown leather jacket he had currently slung over his shoulders.

The party really was casual, all of them laughing and talking like it was still lunch time at the base over beers and burgers that Snap was grilling outside. It was amazing how easily they had picked up conversations and little arguments that had been left behind with their time cards at 1600 that afternoon.

It was horrible to admit, but after she introduced Finn to everyone, she kinda shifted to talking to Jessika and Snap and all of her usual friends from the base. She wanted to include him, but she just kept getting swept away by other people asking her questions. She was afraid he was having a crappy time in the midst of all these people who were having conversations brimmed with inside jokes from work.

She didn't see him for a whole until the sun began to set and she went back to the patio to grab another beer.

"It's freezing out here," he said, his arms close to his body, the goosebumps prickling his skin visible under the fairy lights strung above the patio. "Should have brought a jacket."

"I'm more worried about being eaten alive by gnats," she told him. "We needed bug spray."  
"We went under the assumption that this was a party and not a camp-out." Finn laughed.  
Rey felt the brush of a bug on her again and tried to wave it off. "I'm going to go see if Jessika has some big spray." She touched his arm. "And maybe a cardigan."

Jessika did, in fact, have bug spray they could use. But she didn't have anything that she thought could fit Finn. Rey took the newly acquired can outside to go spray and as she backed off the porch to start applying the big spray, she spied Finn across the way, talking and laughing with one Poe Dameron.  
. And wearing his leather jacket.

Apparently, Finn's problem was solved.  
Rey chuckled to herself as she pumped the liquid into her hand and slathered it on their legs. Of course Dameron would be nice enough to offer a guy he met two hours ago his jacket. He would offer it to a total stranger, if they needed it.

II.

Three weeks before Halloween, Rey was handed a slip of bright orange paper from Poe.

"I'm having a Halloween party," he explained. "It's my tradition."

Rey smiled as she looked down at the card, decorated with black jack-o-lanterns and bats. Since working at the base for a solid four months she had been invited to two other parties since the one thrown in her honor. But this was her first Poe Dameron soirée.

Just before he left to hand out more invites, he told her, " Let Finn know he's welcome to come, too. I liked talking to him during that other party."  
Finn was flattered, looking a little blushed when Rey told him. And she could have sworn his was smiling the whole rest of the day  
.  
Unfortunately, she forgot to give him the key information that the party was a costume party.  
Friday afternoon the day of the party, after she showered, she worked diligently over shaping her hair over half a soda bottle, Finn walked in on her halfway between Rey and the Bride of Frankenstein.

"Um, was I supposed to do anything?" Finn asked awkwardly.

"Crap." She threw down her pin on the table where she was working."It's a costume party. I forgot to tell you." She let the strand of hair that she was working on covering the bottle on top of her head. "Any chance you got an old Halloween costume lying around?"

He shook his head.

"Okay." She was gonna have to work from what they had around the house. "What's the easiest Halloween costume from stuff you have in your closet?"

And so they brainstormed while looking Finn's drawers.

"Waldo." He pulled out a white and red shirt, with some pride. "You know, from Where's Waldo?"

"Mmm you can do better than that, Finn." Rey pulled out a bowler hat laying on the dresser. "How about Freddy Krueger before he was burned and had knives for hands?"

"That's creepy."

"But he doesn't have any of the things that make him creepy. I mean, if you want, we got plastic knives in the drawer. We could use some winter gloves."

"He was creepy before he had that stuff. What about somebody from The Office.? I'm already wearing the outfit."

"I actually think that's lazier than Waldo, but whatever."

In the end, Finn cut out three black circles from construction paper and taped them to his side, imitating Jim Halpert's own lazy Halloween costume. Rey thought it was ironic to say the least.  
But sure enough, twenty minutes later Three-Hole-Punch Jim and the Bride of Frankenstein walked down the flight of stairs to Poe's apartment. Since they lived in the same building, Poe had asked if they could help set up that party, though he assured them there wasn't terribly much to do.  
When Poe opened the door he was dressed quite obviously as Ray Stantz for Ghostbusters, with goggles perched above his head and khaki green jumper over a white tee shirt. Rey couldn't look over his costume too much before the famed Bebe, Poe's orange and white corgi, was trying to make an escape and greet the visitors. Poe tried to encourage him back. "Stay inside, Bebe," he told him before Finn scooped him up and the dog licked the bottom of his chin.

With Bebe in Finn's arms, they went in side.  
"Wow, Rey, your hair never looked better," Poe commented as soon as he shut the apartment door  
.  
Rey gently touched the standing straight on ends hair over a soda bottle that had been sprayed with a streak of white hairspray. "I thought about trying something different today. But how about your costume? It's Rey and Ray tonight."

Poe laughed and then finally looked over Finn's costume. Poe smiled but looked a little confused. "An office worker?"

"Close," Finn confirmed as he set Bebe down. "I'm Jim from the show The Office. You know, when he dresses up as Three Hole Punch Jim? Only it's Three Hole Punch Finn, I guess."

"You're missing a hole, Three Hole Punch Finn."  
Finn look down. The bottom black circle had fallen off on the journey to Poe's place. "Oops. Guess it's Two Hole Punch Finn, now."

Poe's laugh was infectious and bright and as Rey crouched to pet Bebe, she could see that blush tinge Finn's cheeks as he laughed with her coworker.

Rubbing the back of his neck, in at awkward, sheepish way that Rey knew how Finnn reacted when he found somebody cute, ( his poor attempt at flirting), Finn admitted,"I didn't know this was a costume party till twenty minutes ago, so excuse the lameness."

"I mean, I have some old stuff in my closet for years ago if your don't want to be Two Hole Punch Finn," Poe told him. "I think were the same size. The jacket looked nice on you at the party."  
(Oh my god Poe was flirting back.)

So they went back to Poe's bedroom while Rey tried to see what she could do for the party. Open some bags of candy, set out the themed napkins and plates already on the card table, all while Bebe followed her around.

Five minutes later, Poe and Finn emerged and this time Finn was wearing a NASA space suit over his office clothes.

"Do you just have a closet filled with jumpsuit Halloween costume?" Rey smirked.

"I actually don't have a prisoner's jumpsuit, which is probably essential to that type of closet," Poe told her. But he just had his eyes on Finn the entire time. "But I mean, look at him. 'Ground control to Major Tom,' am I right?"

Oh yeah. This basically just confirmed that Poe was interested, too.

And if it wasn't just left at that, she would just see it as a flirtmance. But that Halloween night, the spaceman and the Ghostbuster were missing the time when Poe wanted to talk the group photo. And in an apartment that small, with so many eyes, it's hard to mask where you've been for the past ten minutes and a hickey below your jaw.

III.

"I am freezing," Finn groaned.

Well, to his defense, it was New Year's Eve and it was snowing lightly. Desert-born-and-raised Rey made all sorts of precautions to stay warm and toasty so she and her roommates and his boyfriend can go enjoy First Night.

(God, it was weird even thinking about Finn and Poe being together, let alone they had been together for two months that very day.)

Maybe it was because of the whole anniversary that Finn didn't heed Rey's warnings about how cold it was gonna be downtown at eleven o'clock. She knows how cold Finn gets regularly,so she suggested him bringing along a hat or a second pair of gloves or some hand warmers. But no. Finn had been making goo-goo eyes at his boyfriend and ignored her.

So she didn't give him a ton of pity that he was cold.

And of course, Poe, doting loving boyfriend that he was, offered him his scarf. He unwrapped his black fleecy scarf and then wrapped it around Finn's neck. "Here," he said, pressing a kiss to Finn's cheek.

Then they walked, gloved hand in glove hand, down to where already an enormous crowd was assembling to ring in the new year.

Earlier that day Finn and Poe and Rey had gone out for a late lunch after sleeping in late and watching Netflix. The rest of the day had been as easy going as the morning and Rey was enjoying these two days off of work when she didn't have to work in frigid aircraft hangers. So far, the journey to the First Night celebration thing was the most stressful thing. Already an enormous crowd had gathered and it was really kind of uncomfortable.

(She would have rathered have stayed at home and watched this on TV while having a mug of spiked hot chocolate and snuggled in a pair of pajamas she received on Christmas.)

And despite this conflicting dream of how she wanted to spend the final hour of last day of the year, she still counted down the second as loudly as everyone else there and was then pulled into a group hug by Poe, who had just bestowed the essential New Year's kiss to Finn.

IV.

Rey burst through the apartment door, sweaty and greasy and completely done with today. The summer was approaching incredibly fast, and working with metal and directly in the elements was not an easy thing to do. The shower was practically calling her as soon as she kicked off her boots at the entry way.

"Finn?" She called. No response.

Her roommate was having an exhaustive week, too. Although guarded from the intense sun and fumes by a shiny, bright office building with incredibly new air conditioning, there was an intense project going on at work and it demanded almost all of his time - working late at the office and typing away at his laptop at home.

She wasn't surprised that he was working late again.

She went to her bedroom and pulled out a large tee shirt and yoga pants, deciding to order take out after she took a long, cool shower. After that, she'd enjoy a mystery novel she was reading, if not before then after she took down the laundry (because it was her turn to do it, unfortunately.)  
The shower hit the spot and she emerged from the foggy bathroom with a towel-turban on her head, whistling a tune she couldn't name but she had heard over the radio in the break room for the past few days.

She walked down the hall and was greeted by a very tired looking Finn sitting on the couch, tie already loosened, shoes kicked off under the coffee table. His eyes were already closed and he looked he had already fallen asleep.

“Finn?”

He “mmmm”ed. Rey walked over to the couch.

“Another rough day?”

“Mmmm.”

“Are you ready to talk about it yet?”  
“Maybe after I take a shower,” he said with a sigh.  
“That’s always a cure for a rough day,” Rey sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder. “A shower. Some Lo mein from Golden Palace. Mindless television.”

“Throw in an eggroll and some hot and sour soup and that sounds like paradise,” Finn told her as he got off the couch and headed back to the hallway to his bedroom.

“Enjoy that shower.”

Rey kept her promised and called Golden Palace as soon as Finn disappeared into the bathroom and steam began to trickle out under the door. She flipped the TV on to their DVR, scrolling through the list of recordings they had blocked up from weeks of work. They had a lot of catching up to do on their favorite series and Rey was all ready to enjoy the past couple of days of soap operas they had missed.

Finn didn’t come out the shower until after the teenaged delivery boy came by with their bag of lo mein and fried rice; Rey had been setting up their spread on the coffee table when he emerged from a cloud of steam, in a pair of boxers and . . . oh my god, one of Poe’s shirts from the base.

After working at the base for nearly nine months, Rey could recognize the logo anywhere. Once, she had found a shirt of Poe’s in the laundry when it had been her turn to take it downstairs. She thought nothing of it; Poe popped in and out of the apartment very often and it was completely possible that he left a few articles of clothing around once in awhile in the seven months since he and Finn got together.

But never had she seen Finn downright wear the shirt. And, to be honest, it was actually a very Finn thing to do.

She didn’t say a word, however, as Finn plopped down on the couch next to her. She kept her smirk to herself as she handed him a pair of chopsticks and pressed ‘play’ on Monday’s As the World Turns.

V.

As Halloween seemed to loom over them - the candy lining the grocery store aisles and the decorations hung from storefronts - Finn and Poe’s first anniversary was approaching rapidly.  
God, Rey couldn’t even believe it. It has been a year already. She was no longer a newbie at work; hell, she’s been to two other parties welcoming new people to the base. Things are pretty good and kind of serious between Finn and Poe? Well, not exactly entirely serious - but Finn has been spending a lot of time at Poe’s place downstairs.  
Often, Rey had to trek down there in order to give Finn some mail or something he needed for work. More often than that, she just went up there for dinner; Poe was a surprisingly wonderful cook and liked to show off.

But today she had to go up and drop off some work things for Finn. He had sent her the text last night, and she was just on her way to go for an early morning work out, so she thought she might just stop by on her way there with the paper.  
Her gym bag slouched over her shoulder, her hair already tied up in a messy bun, she knocked on Poe Dameron’s door. Finn answered after a twenty seconds of Bebe barking and some unexplained thudding and a pair of underwear and a robe awkwardly slung over his shoulder. He tried to hide it behind the door, but even still it couldn't mask the fact that this underwear was in fact, not his own.

Both a little flustered, they tried to ignore the fact that Finn was only wearing Poe’s briefs and red flannel bathrobe. She felt that he very well knew that she had done his laundry before and knew that that pair of red underwear was nothing he’d buy. He quickly tied it together and straightened himself up.

“You asked for these?” Rey’s question was caught on the end of something of a laugh-cough.

“Yeah, yeah.” He accepted the paper and closed the flannel closer around himself. “Thank, Rey.”

“Any time.”

She could hear Poe’s laughter resound from the other side of the apartment, and a short glance over Finn’s shoulder, she could see he was lying on the couch, holding Bebe and covered by an afghan. Clothes were piled on the floor around the couch - and Finn’s boxers were flug over the lamp.

“Hey, Poe.” She waved her hand and he waved back.

“Enjoy your workout, Rey.”

“Thank.” She looked at Finn and her voice lowered. “Enjoy your work out.”

Finn gave an embarrassed little smile and closed the door and she turned to leave. Although the whole situation was thoroughly and sufficiently awkward, at least she didn’t walk in on the two of them at her place.

I.

Something silvery caught the light coming through the carrier and Rey’s eyes as she peered up from the enormous engine that she and Poe were slaving over in the summer heat. Something silvery hanging from around Poe’s neck, dipping down into the area of jumpsuit he had left unbuttoned. Squinting closer through her dirty goggles, she saw that they were Finn’s dog tags.  
She smiled to herself as she wiped her hands on an already filthy rag.

Poe looked at her. “What?” He was oblivious to why she was smiling in such a way at him.  
“Did he leave those for you to remember him by?” She motioned to the dog tags.

“He wanted me to have them for when he went on business trips,” Poe explained, grinning himself.  
“He’ll be back in two weeks,” Rey told him.

“Two weeks might as well be forever.” Poe took off his gloves and pushed back his hair.

Finn had gotten a promotion at work, and with that promotion, he was expected to go away every so often to the foreign offices. Sure, they were happy that all of that exhausting work had paid off for something finally, but it was hard to hide the fact that they both missed him when he was away. The short skype calls didn’t fix the long distance.

“I know how you feel.”

“But look -” Poe reached for the chain around his neck and, leaning over the engine, showed Rey the newer, shinier tag that accompanied the two that had originally be on the necklace (the two from Finn;s military days after high school) “ - he go this one made for us.”

She read the inscription and smiled up at the other man.

Love you to the moon and back.

“It suits you,” she said. And then went back to work.


End file.
